


And Dance Around The Kitchen, Baby

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, Kinda song fic, M/M, Song Inspired, They are dancing, This is the fluffiest fucking thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: Some songs remind Simon of Baz.A fic with kisses and dancing and flirting.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553995
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	And Dance Around The Kitchen, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> After yesterday's angst fest, here's a fic to heal you! Just pure fluff :)

“What song is this?”

Baz's nose is wrinkled slightly as he pauses mixing the ingredients for something he's baking. His greying hair is pulled back in a neat and tight bun, (I wish it was a little loose) and he's wearing an apron saying 'kiss the cook' (I've kissed him multiple times by now). Baz's insanely cool dragon tattoo is peeking from under his collar. (I've kissed that too)

He looks so gorgeous.

“It's Lover.” Elio pipes up from behind us.

“It's such a lovely song.” Silena sighs wistfully. 

“Sounds like rubbish to me.” Baz says, rolling his eyes and going back to mixing stuff. “_Everyone_ leaves Christmas lights till January.”

I huff as I look up from the assignment I've been working on but before I can say anything, Elio says hotly,

“No, Dad. I think it's really good.”

“Yeah.” I say, nodding enthusiastically. “It's super sweet and nice and…”

Baz gives me a questioning look as I trail off and blush slightly

“And?”

“And it reminds me of you.”

He must've fed earlier because he blushes crimson and tries to hide it with a smirk but I know him too well by now to get fooled by it. Silena give a little groan.

“Come on, Lio.” She says, sighing grimly and sliding down from where she'd been perched on the countertop. “Let's go to my room unless you want to witness some grotesque flirting and snogging.”

“Excuse me, young lady?” Baz starts but she's already out of the kitchen. Elio quickly follows her but not before he winks at me.

_Crowley_.

Baz huffs at them but when he turns to me, he is still blushing-smirking as he cocks his head at me.

“It reminds you of me, huh?” He asks, setting the bowl in his hand and stepping towards me.

I stand up, grinning stupidly, and nod at him. “Mhmm.”

His arms come around my waist, and mine go around his neck as Taylor croons on sweetly.

“How?” He whispers, leaning down a bit, tapping our foreheads together. I'm staring into the deep grey of his eyes, the blue and green specks and a part of me is wondering how's it possible for anyone to have such gorgeous eyes.

“'S beautiful. Just like you.”

Baz smiles. There might come a day when I'll tire of sour cherry scones but I'll _never_ ever tire of his smile. 

I don't realise when we start swaying to the music. His hands are tight around my waist now and I'm mouthing the lyrics. It's like the Leaver's Ball or the time when we celebrated our first Christmas together or the day we got married. And yet it's completely, totally new and intimate and soft.

“_I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want them all.” _I hum, my lips brushing against my husband's.

“You've loved me far longer, Snow.”

“It's Snow-Pitch.” I say, grinning and nudging him slightly. “And true. I don't know how long I've loved you but I know I'll love you for a very very long time to come.”

“And you call _me_ a sap.” Baz murmurs and kisses me. 

We stop dancing completely as his arms trail under my shirt and mine go over to his hair. I push them in and run my fingers through his soft hair, ruining his bun. Whatever. It looks better that way. His tongue is sliding against mine and maybe we've done it before, maybe we've done it so many times that I've lost count, but it still doesn't fail to send a spark through my body.

Baz pulls back after a while, breathless. He's laughing, his body shaking against mine and I am grinning stupidly.

“Don't tie your hair again.”

“So this dance and flirting was actually just a massive plot to ruin my man bun?”

“Yep.” 

I kiss his cheek fondly and Baz smiles like the sun.


End file.
